goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum kill Mary Poppins/Sent to Cuba
Do not edit this, I like it the way it is. - GalaxyStar2050 Dingo Pictures: Man, we hate Disney, and ya know what's making everyone excited? They're excited for Mary Poppins Returns, the sequel to Mary Poppins! Mary Poppins is a part of Disney, which we hate because we prefer watching my movie, Toys, rather than this hot mess, right, Video Brinquedo and The Asylum? Video Brinquedo: I agree! The Asylum: Me too! Dingo Pictures: I just wish we could kill Mary Poppins so we don't have to deal with her anymore! (Suddenly, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum all get an idea) Dingo Pictures: Maybe we can, because we can fly up to the clouds using the secret jetpacks I hidden for each of us! (Dingo Pictures uncovers 3 jetpacks found under Dingo Pictures' bed and gives the other two to Video Brinquedo and The Asylum respectively, while Dingo Pictures keeps the first.) Video Brinquedo: Good idea! The Asylum: I like that idea! Let's go kill that stupid singin' magical woman! (Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum all use their jetpacks to fly up to the sky out of Yoshiko's house and they all land on a cloud where Mary Poppins lives.) Mary Poppins: Oh hello! I'm Mary Poppins, and you should consider watching my movie and my sequel which is coming out soon! Video Brinquedo: Actually, we're not! We had a better surprise for you! Mary Poppins: What is it? It must be good! Dingo Pictures: WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU! Video Brinquedo: AW YEAH! The Asylum: I AGREE! Mary Poppins: OH NO, YOU DON'T! I'VE GOT MY MAGIC HERE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! The Asylum: OH YEAH! WELL, I GOT SOMETHING BETTER! (The Asylum pulls out 3 magic-sucking flamethrowers and gives Dingo Pictures and Video Brinquedo 2 flamethrowers respectively while The Asylum keeps the first one) The Asylum: THIS! Mary Poppins: Oh, please don't kill me. It's too impolite to do this. Video Brinquedo: WELL, TOO BAD! YOUR MAGIC IS DONE FOR, CORNY STUPID MAGIC FREAK! Dingo Pictures: KILL TIME IN 3, 2, 1! (Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum kill Mary Poppins will their flamethrowers, making her lose her magic) Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: BOO YA! WE KILLED THIS MAGIC D*** F***ING FREAK! Yoshiko's Dad: (in Scary Voice on a black background with flames) DINGO PICTURES, VIDEO BRINQUEDO, AND THE ASYLUM! GET...YOUR....F***ING....A**....OVER.....HERE....RIGHT....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! to: Outside Yoshiko's house. A car is seen driving to the garage to: The living room Yoshiko's Dad: Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! How dare you kill Mary Poppins, the Disney character Mary Poppins fans love! Yoshiko's Mom: Young logos, don't you even realize that we loved the Mary Poppins film growing up?! That's it! You're all grounded for 18,000 quadrillion years this time! We're gonna call the guests over to teach you an even stronger, stricter, and more severe lesson! Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! minutes later Yoshiko's Dad: "The visitors have arrived." Sakiko: "Sakiko Sakura here again! You all killed Mary Poppins as well?! You're making my friend Yoshiko upset even more!" Maruko: "I am Maruko Sakura! When are you going to stop killing characters from the 1960's? Almost everybody loves that decade!" Tama-chan: "My name is Tama-chan. Oh boy! Another movie that you have ruined by killing Mary Poppins?" True: "I'm True and you just crossed the line, you naughty logos! You should've used your noodle anyway!" Bartleby: "I'm Bartleby. If you dare come near me, I will use my Kittynati ninja moves on all of you!" Yoshiko: "I am Yoshiko once again! This year's fans will be very disappointed in you killing Mary Poppins! In fact, you're even making the upcoming Mary Poppins Returns movie a disgrace! Shame on you!" Koyama: "I'm Koyama! Mary Poppins was one of my mom and dad's favorite movies they both watched as pre-teens! You three can't become new Hitlers to the 1960's!" Negishi: "I am Negishi! Many Mary Poppins fans will be displeased in what you have done!" Mickey Mouse: "My name is Mickey Mouse, you're a pain to 60's fans and children alike! I will make you three like Mary Poppins!" Bakabon's mom: "I'm the mother of Bakabon, and you made me sad! Mary Poppins was one of my favorite movies of all-time! Now my childhood is ruined forever!" Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. There is no excuse for killing another classic Disney movie whatsover!" Bakabon's dad: "I'm Bakabon's dad! I'll get you for this you bad logos! Why did you ruin Mary Poppins fans' memories?!" Hajime-chan: "My name's Hajime-chan and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a teacher when I grow up!" Bakabon: "My name is Bakabon, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you three misbehaving! And how dare you misbehave at Stephen Hillenburg's funeral?!" Grizelda: "I am Grizelda. I help make myself pretty more than you three!" Rainbow King: "My name is Rainbow King! You're possibly the worst bad boys I have ever seen in my life!" Zee: "And I'm Zee. Your behavior makes me want to worry about the Wishing Tree too much at the same time!" Rainbow King: "First punishment, we will give you three female voices!" Dingo Pictures: (now speaking in Ivy voice) "No!" (30x) "Change it back! Change it back to my regular voice!" Video Brinquedo: (now speaking in Julie voice) I agree! The Asylum: (now speaking in Kate voice) Me three! Grizelda: "Nope!! Second punishment, turning the three of you into turtles!" Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum become turtles Bakabon: "Third punishment, spankings!" censor block covers the entire screen, indicating that the spanking is occurring. We also hear sounds of a person hitting someone Hajime-chan: "Fourth punishment, playing the DuckTales theme song in your ears until they bleed!" loudspeaker appears and the DuckTales theme song plays Bakabon's dad: "Fifth punishment, putting a diaper on you!" censor block covers the action of Bakabon's dad putting a diaper on Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum Queen Lanolin: Here are the following punishments: no Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum movies, no Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum TV shows, no Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum music, no fake VHS openings, no computer, no hanging out with friends, no iPhone, no iPad, and no other stuff made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum! Bakabon's mom: "The only things you three will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, rusted micro chips, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, and toxic wastes." Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: EWWWWWWW!!!! WE HATE THAT STUFF!!!!! Bakabon's mom: "Well, that's too bad, you bad logos. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life for now on." Mickey Mouse: "You will be forced to watch cartoons and prime time shows like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Scooby Doo, MGM cartoons, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphonies, Disney Theatrical Cartoons, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Regular Show, Tiny Toon Adventures, Jungle Cubs, The Little Mermaid: The Animated Series, Bonkers, Goof Troop, The Simpsons, Futurama, The Powerpuff Girls, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, The Looney Tunes Show, Fievel's American Tails, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Desperate Housewives, Law and Order, Friends, Keeping Up Appearances, Only Fools and Horses, Miranda, Have I Got News For You, EastEnders, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Stars in Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Afterlife, Footballers Wives, At Home with the Braithwaites, Where the Heart Is, Bertie and Elizabeth, Crossroads, Peak Practice, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, Family Fortunes, The Price is Right, and other cartoons and prime time shows not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Negishi: "You will be forced to watch baby/educational shows like Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, WordWorld, Elmo's World, Nina's World, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Lion Guard, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Woolly and Tig, The Animal Shelf, Mister Maker, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, The Story Makers, Doodle Do, Come Outside, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Timmy Time, Fireman Sam, Everything's Rosie, Boohbah, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Spot, Hilltop Hospital, The Wiggles, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Rolie Polie Olie, Lunar Jim, The Pajanimals, The Save-Ums, PJ Masks, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Angelina Ballerina, Get Squiggling, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, and other baby/educational shows not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Koyama: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, TimeWarner, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, and other companies from now on." Yoshiko: "True and Bartleby will donate all of your stuff made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum to the Rainbow Kingdom, and you three are never getting them back forever." Bartleby: "And also you will be forced to listen to music are not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum, such as Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles and other music are not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." True: "And you will be forced to play video games are not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Wii Sports Resort, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, Street Fighter, Tekken, WWE 2K16, and other games are not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum." Tama-chan: "You will also play educational and preschool show video games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Rayman Brain Games, Math Blaster, Putt Putt, Sesame Street video games, Living Books, Pajama Sam, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Tails and the Music Maker, Disney Learning, Cluefinders, BBC Multimedia video games, Dora the Explorer video games, Thomas and Friends video games, and too many others that are not made by Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum. They're the only video games you three will be allowed to play from now on!" Maruko: Not to mention that you will watch both my 1990 and 1995 Chibi Maruko-chan TV series as well as my movies, Chibi Maruko-chan (1990), Chibi Maruko-chan, My Favorite Song, and Chibi Maruko-chan: The Boy from Italy. Sakiko: "In addition, you will be forced to read books not made from Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum with books like The Wind in the Willows, Dr. Seuss, Oliver Twist, Raymond Briggs, Horrid Henry, Disney books, Flat Stanley, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Guinness Book of World Records, The Bible, James and the Giant Peach, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Flowers for Algernon, To Kill a Mockingbird, Where's Wally, Fantastic Mr. Fox, The Last Polar Bears, A Tale of Two Cities, Pandora's Box, The Enormous Crocodile, and others as well." Yoshiko's mom: Now, you three will be sent to Cuba for your punishment. Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Cuba!! Anything but Cuba! Yoshiko's dad: Too bad! We are going to send the three of you to Cuba anyway! Not get back in the car! We're taking you to the Shimizu International Airport! to: The Shimizu International Airport. Airport Manager: Can I help you? Yoshiko's dad: We would like to have 3 tickets to Cuba for Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum please! Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: Oh no, We don't want to be in Cuba! Yoshiko's mom: Too bad you three! This is what you will get for killing Mary Poppins! Man on PA: Flight 210 to Cuba now boarding at Gate A-2. Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. minutes later. Security Agent: Thank you. Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 210. The flight time from Shimizu to Cuba is 18 hours and 15 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to Cuba in no time. Enjoy the flight. (18 hours and 15 minutes later) Airbus A380 Pilot: We have landed in Cuba. Thank you for boarding Shimizu Airlines. (In Cuba) Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum: ¡Oh, genial! ¡Estamos en Cuba y nuestro idioma ha sido cambiado al español! ¡Este es el peor día para nosotros! (Oh great! We're in Cuba and our language has been changed to Spanish! This is the worst day for us ever!) THE END Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Chibi Maruko-chan Trivia